As electronic data becomes more available, many data navigation systems focus on giving users ways to navigate within potentially unrelated data. In some of these generic systems, users take several steps to drill down alphabetized folders. In others, users move cursors to non-intuitive locations to navigate to the next data or set of data.
Like many generalized systems, these generic navigation systems are often not as efficient as a specialized system when applied to specific situations. For example, these generic navigation systems may result in slow navigation of related data. A specialized system may provide more intuitive and more efficient methods for navigating the related data. Thus, what is desirable is an improved system and method for navigating related data.